And Then There's Me
by Outani
Summary: Dominique Weasley is the youngest of a large and succesful family that have gotten their names in histoy books, but whatever she accomplishes, one of her many cousens have done it before! Argh!


**And Then There's Me**

'Ugh, Come on! Another freaking family get together.' I thought.

I sat at the foot in a large four poster bed, covered in a red duvet and curtains. I was going home the next day, back to my mega-size family. It's not that I don't like being with them, it's just... being with them drives me round the twist.

I got up to get the last thing that was to be packed, my art-book. It was a very thick, velvet covered, dark purple book with my name, Dominique Adele Weasley, on the front in light blue. I slumped on my bed and opened the cover; I might as well remind myself of my family members' lives (which will be, no doubt, the main topic of conversation for the holidays). The first picture was of me and my family; it was taken when I was seven.

In the picture I was, of course, at the front and standing up. I'm the youngest in the family; I honestly think that I wasn't a planed baby, seeing that the second youngest in the whole family, Roxanne, is eight years older then me.

I turned the page.

This was a sketch that I did of Vicky. If you have a sister, you will understand what I'm about to say. I love my sister but I hate my sister. She has such a perfect life. She got one of those get-rich-quick jobs in the Fashion department for Witch Weekly magazine. She went from that to world famous designer for the Wizarding and the Muggle world between my fifth and sixth birthdays.

Vicky is beautiful; actually, she's so freaking beautiful it's twisted. You know, she looks like one of those girls that gets invited to all the parties, goes out with all the good-looking bad boys, the good-looking popular guys and the good-looking smart and sweet gentlemen, gets good marks in school without studying and every thing comes to her so easily.

There is a very good reason for that, she IS one of those girls that gets invited to all the parties, engaged to the good-looking popular, sweet and smart gentlemen (AKA: Teddy Lupin) and gets the promotions at work and every thing comes so easily for.

And then there's me, who spends seventy percent for her time studying, not because I want to, because I have to.

The next sketch was of my brother Louis. He was a year younger than Vicky and just as much as a gem in the Weasley crown jewels. Louis works and lives in Australia but he comes to visit a lot. He works with magical animals. He has brought a bunch out of being endangered (don't ask me how, I can never remember). You should hear how Mum raves about him, "Oh, Louis is so good at everything,", "he never gets anything wrong, that son of mine,", "Louis is so much better than everyone at everything." Okay, it's not really like that, she raves in French.

But it's true, what she says, he is really good at everything. All the men in my collection of sixteen cousins want to be him. He has the cool job and all the girls and every body loves him. He's charming to every one, especially to the girls in Australia; there hasn't been a visit without a young, dirty blond haired girl with leather boots and rather big breasts on his arm. Every time, it's a different one. How many big boobed, dirty blond Australian biker chicks could there be? Yep, that's my brother.

And then there's me, who's allergic to fur.

Next page.

Molly, Uncle Percy's daughter.

Molly's job isn't great; she works for Flourish and Blots. See now your thinking, finally someone who doesn't overshadow this poor girl. Right? Wrong, she is just as...um...overshadow-ie.

Molly is the classic eco girl. She's always making a stand for the Planet, all solar power and save the trees and animals (she's fond of what Louis does). She started campaigns around the Ministry and Muggle London. She even started a charity to save the Earth. Grandpa is always so proud of her, for standing up for her beliefs. Hey, I stand up; I'm just not as tall. That's Molly.

Then there's me, who forgets to recycle.

Lucy, Molly's twin sister was next.

Lucy was in wands. And, of course, she has somehow managed to discover some thing that no one else has in the massive history of Magic. She made new combinations for wands. And I'm reminded of her magnificent discoveries by my own wand, which wizards didn't think would work twenty years ago, a Pine wood, Kappa scale core wand.

Then there's me, who keeps using my wand with the wrong hand.

Another Weasley that as got a space in the history books. There is a lot of Weasleys, 500 years from now, Weasley will be as much a common name as Smith, and there will be more in the history books.

Oi! Don't stop reading! I'll try to make things shorter.

Okay, next was a picture of James and Fred.

Thinking of them didn't make me feel so bad. Both of them work in radio, for Wizarding World, James with Music and Fred with Quiddich. They also the Daily Prophet's columnists. The world loves them, they're cute and funny. End of story, full stop. What they did, at least, were normal jobs. But, yet again, some thing that overshadows me, something that would still make any accomplishments I had done look minor.

Them, then me, who can't speak to strangers without embarrassing myself.

Next in the album is Rosie.

Rosie really uses her Muggle blood to an advantage. She has borrowed Muggle technology and learnt how to make it run of magic instead of electricity, just cast a spark spell in to a socket in the side of every thing and I all comes to life. The whole Wizarding world uses Muggle stuff like laptops and Mobile phones and iPods. Rosie is raking in the dough. Grandpa is so happy because of her career. He spends most family gatherings babbling about a new Muggle appliance he can use now.

Then there's me, who can't use a copy machine.

Albus is up.

Albus lives up too his name, he's the youngest ever healer. Ever. He flew through healer training; he finished in a year and a half when all then others take around three to four years. Simple but it has put him in history because he's already young and his wired ability to learn god damn quickly adds up and he became the youngest Chief Resident healer. He's going to be running St Mungo's in five years mark my words...

And then there's me, who faints at the site of blood.

And now (says the announcer voice from big brother) Dominique turns the page to see a picture of her cousin Hugo.

Hugo is Rosie's little brother. He is a musician, well I say Musician but I should say Rock Star. Every one in England has heard of him and 90% of that those love him. A girl in my dorm absolutely loves him; she's got a poster of him on the top of her bed so his face is always staring at her before she goes to sleep. He hasn't left the charts since I was ten. He has even gotten on the Muggle charts a few times. He has a big fan club to match his ever growing head.

And then there's me, who still can't find out what an octave is.

But comparing Hugo to Lily Potter is like comparing me to Albus Dumbledore.

Lily is the Quiddich player that every one was expecting from the family. She's the seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, the team that her mum was on, and (here's the kicker) for England. The Harpies win their matches four out of five times and England won the Quiddich world cup last year.

Lily isn't famous just for sports. She has done work with Molly's charity, she's won prizes for best seeker of the year and for being 'hot' from boys' magazines and she has written a book. I've never read it. Lily has also done some posters. My mate Adam has a poster of her in a bikini. I didn't talk to him much after I found that out.

And then there's me, who can hardly get ten feet in the air without falling.

The last picture was of Roxy. Another 'youngest ever to do something' kid. This came as a shock to anyone that only knew her dad, George. Roxy is the youngest ever to become head of the Education department in the Ministry of Magic. The Education department! Daughter of George Weasley! That, dear reader, is history in itself. You would have thought that the ministry would have made precaution rules to not let a Weasley be head of that department. No? You don't think so? Well, blood is thicker than water and need I remind you of the Corridor into a swamp thing in 1996?

Well, Roxy was an honour student and Prefect and Head Girl. And then there's me, who forgets her books for class.

I snapped the album shut with a sharp clap of the pages. See? I come from a family where people have done great things and gotten their names in history and overcame there father's reputation (coughcoughRoxycough). What ever I do to get in history, it would have been done before by some one I'm related too. I hate having a big family.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

I got up to let my mother's owl though the window and unfolded the letter. My Taunte Gabrielle and her four kids were coming over for the Holidays.

Fan-bloody-tastic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! This is the first Fan-Fic I ever posted, so please R&R. it'll make my day, if it's good or bad.

Outani

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know already, man I wish I did.


End file.
